Couslon lives!
by april86
Summary: Phil Coulson waltzes back into Stark Tower like nothing ever happened, like he didn't die on Loki's scepter. It's been six months, and a little wound isn't going to keep him out of work for long. Except… he probably should have called ahead, because someone who is supposed to be dead, showing up on your doorstep on an otherwise innocuous Thursday, is bound to rattle some nerves.


**I just want to say that there are two characters in this one shot from my avengers fanfic 'The Dr.'s daughter', and that I did this one shot from a prompt that I saw on tumblr.**

~Q~

I walked into the elevator of Stark tower, and pressed one of the buttons. It's been six months since the Chitauri attacked Earth. Six months, and I'm just getting back to work! But then again I did get stabbed by an alien bent on taking over the world. Director Fury had sent me here to deliver a file on some new target to the avengers, but he refused to tell me what is in the file. I sighed, and lend against the wall of the elevator. After a couple more seconds the elevator stopped, and the door opened. I could see everyone sitting around in the living room playing Halo.

"Hey that's not fair assassins shouldn't be allowed to play Halo," Stark shouted.

"You're just mad cause' you're bad at Halo," Cat exclaimed. I could see some boy with sandy blond hair sitting next to Cat.

"Hey guys," I exclaimed, causing each of them to stop what they were doing. One of them paused the game, and they each turned their heads to look at me. All of their faces, {except for the boy with the sandy blond hair}, paled, okay now that I think about it I really should have told them sooner that I was still alive, or at least called ahead to let them know I was coming. Suddenly Cat jumped up off the couch and tackled me in a hug.

"Holy crap Coulson you're alive!" She shouted, wrapping her good arm around my neck.

"Ah… I won't be if you keep choking me," I exclaimed, hugging her back.

"Oh yeah sorry, wait how dare you not tell us that you were alive," she shouted, punching me on the shoulder.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder. By now everyone was standing around me. Thor picked me up in a bear hug.

"Ah Thor I can't breathe," I exclaimed. Thor set me down, and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you where okay?" Stark asked.

"I was recovering, Director Fury wouldn't let anyone see me, and I wasn't allowed to speak with anyone but him and my doctor," I explained.

"Hey that's no excuse we thought you were dead," Cat replied.

"Why are you here again?" Stark asked.

"Oh yeah Director Fury wanted me to bring you guys this file," I stated, handing them the file. Stark took the file and opened it.

"It's empty," He replied.

"What?!" I asked, grabbing the file which was indeed empty.

"Ha Fury pranked you," Cat exclaimed, giggling.

"Fury's not exactly the pranking type," Bruce stated, smiling at Cat.

"Well then he must have given Coulson a fake mission so that he would come here and let us know he wasn't dead," She said.

"Well if that's what he wanted then why didn't he just call us?" Steve asked. I moved over to the boy with the sandy blond hair.

"Agent Coulson," I said, holding my hand out.

"Josh," He replied, shaking my hand.

"So Coulson wanna play Halo with us?" Cat exclaimed, giving me her best puppy dog look.

"I guess I could play Halo for a couple of minutes," I replied. I mean who could say no to her puppy dog look, it's just not possible. I sat down on the couch, and Cat handed me an extra controller.

"Now I can kick your arse at Halo to," She exclaimed, pressing the play button. It only took half a minute for Cat to blow up everyone's person with a rocket launcher.

"How do you do that?" Stark exclaimed.

"What I'm just talented when it comes to Halo," She stated. She was about to kill Josh's person, when Josh yanked the controller out of her hands.

"Would you stop that?!" she shouted, reaching for her controller.

"I take it he's done that before?" I asked, looking over at Bruce who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah he does it all the time cause' he knows it annoys her," Bruce answered. I looked back over at the two. Cat had managed to get her controller back, and Josh was sticking his tongue out at her.

"Their dating aren't they," I stated. Bruce frowned and nodded his head. I smiled, and turned back to the game…


End file.
